In nature, organisms of the same species usually differ from each other in some aspects, e.g., their appearance. The differences are genetically determined and are referred to as polymorphism. Genetic polymorphism is the occurrence in a population of two or more genetically determined alternative phenotypes due to different alleles. Polymorphism can be observed at the level of the whole individual (phenotype), in variant forms of proteins and blood group substances (biochemical polymorphism), morphological features of chromosomes (chromosomal polymorphism) or at the level of DNA in differences of nucleotides (DNA polymorphism).
Polymorphism also plays a role in determining differences in an individual's response to drugs. Pharmacogenetics and pharmacogenomics are multidisciplinary research efforts to study the relationship between genotype, gene expression profiles, and phenotype, as expressed in variability between individuals in response to or toxicity from drugs. Indeed, it is now known that cancer chemotherapy is limited by the predisposition of specific populations to drug toxicity or poor drug response. For a review of the use of germline polymorphisms in clinical oncology, see Lenz, H.-J. (2004) J. Clin. Oncol. 22(13):2519-2521; Park, D. J. et al. (2006) Curr. Opin. Pharma. 6(4):337-344; Zhang, W. et al. (2006) Pharma. and Genomics 16(7):475-483 and U.S. Patent Publ. No. 2006/0115827. For a review of pharmacogenetics and pharmacogenomics in therapeutic antibody development for the treatment of cancer, see Yan and Beckman (2005) Biotechniques 39:565-568.
Colorectal cancer (CRC) represents the second leading lethal malignancy in the USA. In 2005, an estimated 145,290 new cases will be diagnosed and 56,290 deaths will occur. Jemal, A. et al. (2005) Cancer J. Clin. 55:10-30. Despite advances in the treatment of colorectal cancer, the five year survival rate for metastatic colon cancer is still low, with a median survival of 18-21 months. Douglass, H. O. et al. (1986) N. Eng. J. Med. 315:1294-1295.
The Food and Drug Administration has approved the use of Cetuximab, an antibody to the epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR), either alone or in combination with irinotecan (also known as CPT-11 or Camptosar®) to treat patients with EGFR-expressing, metastatic CRC, who are either refractory or intolerant to irinotecan-based chemotherapy. One recent study (Zhang, W. et al. (2006) Pharmacogenetics and Genomics 16:475-483) investigated whether polymorphisms in genes of the EGFR signaling pathway are associated with clinical outcome in CRC patients treated with single-agent Cetuximab. The study reported that the cyclin D1 (CCND1) A870G and the EGF A61G polymorphisms may be useful molecular markers for predicting clinical outcome in CRC patients treated with Cetuximab.
Other polymorphisms have been reported to associated with clinical outcome. Twenty-one (21) polymorphisms in 18 genes involved in the critical pathways of cancer progression (i.e., drug metabolism, tumor microenvironment, cell cycle regulation, and DNA repair) were investigated to determine if they will predict the risk of tumor recurrence in rectal cancer patients treated with chemoradiation. Gordon, M. A. et al. (2006) Pharmacogenomics 7(1):67-88. However, to the best of Applicant's knowledge, correlation of the polymorphisms identified herein and responsiveness to 5-fluorouracil (5-FU)/oxaliplatin therapy has not been previously reported.